In these days of greater awareness of the need to care for our bodies, more and more men and women are having routine physical examinations. As a part of these physicals a urine specimen is usually collected for analysis. These specimens are collected in what are designated as specimen cups.
Most prior art specimen cups are generally round in cross section with a flared top round portion slightly wider than the balance of the cylinder. Sometimes these are threaded to receive a closure thereon.
One problem associated with such cups is that they are not anatomically accomodating for either males or females. If one's accuracy is not good, the result will be a profusion of urine on the skin, clothing or the carpet.
Since most people utilize toilet paper when they urinate, it would be pleasing to them to have a readily available piece of toilet paper or suitable substitute when utilizing a specimen cup.
Thus the general object of this invention is to provide an improved urine specimen cup.
Another object is to provide an anatomically accommodating specimen cup.
Still another object is to provide an easily closable specimen cup which is easy to grasp.
Yet another object is to provide a specimen cup adapted to hold a piece of toilet paper or equivalent.
A further object is to provide a stackable specimen cup for easy storage and dispensing.
These and other objects and advantages of this invention will be made more apparent from the specification and the appended claims.